The present invention relates to doors with glazing panels or lites therein, and more particularly, to door lites with decorative configurations.
Lites are conventionally provided in exterior doors to admit lite and to allow the persons within a building to observe the exterior. Such lites conventionally employ glass glazing panels, but more recently glazing panels have also been fabricated from polycarbonate and other resins providing the desired degree of transparency or translucency.
In doors for homes and some business buildings, it is frequently desirable to provide decorative configurations for the lites, and this has generally required relatively complex configurations for the frames holding the transparent or translucent panels. This, in turn, has involved the necessity for rather complex configurations for the recesses within the door to receive the frames for the lites. Moreover, if the transparent or translucent panel is broken or otherwise needs to be replaced, any special configuration introduces substantial problems from the standpoint of such replacement.
As a result, garage doors which also frequently employ lites generally utilize a conventional rectangular configuration for the lites so as to minimize costs and the problems in replacement. As a result, the lites on garage doors may not necessarily conform to the decoratively configured lites which may be employed on other doors on the same face of the building.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel door lite construction with an ornamental configuration.
It is also an object to provide such a door lite construction in which a conventional rectangular frame and transparent glazing panel may be employed for the basic structure.
Another object is to provide such a door lite construction in which the ornamental configuration of the lite may be readily altered.
A further object is to provide a novel method for assembling decoratively configured door lites.